


Not In That Shade of Purple

by VaultHuntress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint meets your friends and there's a surprise twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In That Shade of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
>  Warnings: none that I can think of

"Guys, this is Clint,“ I introduced my boyfriend to my friends with a smile. We hadn’t been dating long, but long enough that I wanted him to meet my friends. I’d told him all about them, and he was tired of just hearing about them too. I had told them little about him, however, as I didn’t want them freak out over my dating an Avenger.  
"Clint this is Sarah, Patricia, Seth, and Drew.” Clint smiled at each of them and they’d smiled in return.   
“Nice to meet you all. Y/N has told me all about you.” We slipped into our seats and I looked at Drew as he began speaking and eyeing my boyfriend.  
"So nice to meet you too. I love that color on you!“ Clint nodded, glancing at his purple t-shirt.   
"Thanks, man. Y/N, I’m gonna go get us some drinks,” he said to me before getting up to go to the bar. He glanced around the table. “Anyone need refills?” Once my friends answered him they turned to me, Sarah the first to speak. “So we were all wondering when you were gonna bring this man around that you been talking about.”  
I shrugged. “Yeah, I mean. I wasn’t sure how you guys would react to him, you know?”  
"Honey, the only thing that matter is if he makes you happy,“ Patricia spoke up.  
"This one is CUTE,” Drew said, looking over at Clint, who was still at the bar. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Drew to check out my boyfriend.  
"Too bad for you he’s taken,“ I said, sticking out my tongue at my friend.  
"Girl, what are you? Twelve?” We were laughing when Clint came back, a beer for himself, and an amaretto sour for me. "Thanks, dorkface,“ I smiled at him.  
"Any time, bitchface,” he retorted, a grin on his own face.  
I was asking Patricia how her friend Jessica was when I heard Drew speak to Clint again. “Your arms are really nice, Clint. You work out a lot?”   
“Uh…yeah. Every day.” I glanced over at my friend who was resting his chin on his fist.   
“Yeah? Strict routine? You know I heard this gym down the road has a routine they swear is the same one the Avengers use!” Clint chuckled and I smiled as I sipped my drink.  
"I doubt that. But who knows I guess.“ Drew finally got called up to sing his songs for our karaoke night and I smiled over at Clint. "I think he likes you.”  
He raised a brow and smirked before giving me a quick peck on the lips. “Too much maybe.”  
I smiled before glancing at the stage where Drew was gaping over at us. I frowned in confusion when I noticed my other friends were gaping as well. “What?”  
"What happened to the guy you’re dating, Y/N?“ Seth frowned.   
"Ummm. This IS the guy I’m dating?” I replied, thoroughly confused. I glanced at Clint to see confusion on his face as well.  
"Girl, what? You think you’re hot stuff now and can get the gay guys too?“ Drew spoke into the mic on stage.   
"What?!” Clint exclaimed. “I’m not gay!”  
Drew handed the mic to the DJ and walked over. “Yes you are.”  
"No, I’m really not. I promise.“  
I blinked, unsure of what to say. "Er…”   
“Y/N, if he isn’t gay, then why all the secrets about your new boy toy, hmm?” Drew asked, arms crossed.   
I waved wildly at Clint’s face before face palming. “Ugh. Because he’s HAWKEYE!” I shouted a little too loudly.  
Clint started laughing, slowly at first, but then losing it altogether. I looked at him, shaking my head, before looking to Sarah, who was now speaking. “But he’s straight?”  
I nodded. “Yes. He’s my boyfriend.”  
"He’s wearing that shade of purple?“ Drew spoke again. "And he’s straight?”  
I nodded once more as Clint collected himself and looked at Drew. “I’m flattered though, really.”  
"What a waste,“ Drew frowned, before turning heel and going back to sing his songs.  
"Don’t even think about telling my teammates about this,” Clint muttered into my hair, watching my friend sing.  
I smiled sheepishly. “I just texted Natasha.”


End file.
